


Assombrando a Caverna

by TH_LuckyStar



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam Halloween, Batfamily (DCU), Dead Jason Todd, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Tim sempre conversou com a cúpula onde ficava o uniforme de Robin de Jason, Bruce e os outros acham que era apenas unilateral. Tim é grato por Jason não se lembrar de quando ele era um fantasma, até que ele se lembra.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	Assombrando a Caverna

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Haunting the cave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031436) by [TH_LuckyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar)



> Fic para o evento BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020, Dia 01: Haunting.  
> Não sei se vou conseguir postar uma tradução para inglês ainda hoje, mas eu estou trabalhando nela.

\- Hey Timmy! - Dick saudou o mais novo quando ele terminou de descer as escadas.

\- Hey Dick. - Tim respondeu de onde ele estava sentado de frente para a esquife de vidro que guardava o uniforme do Robin caído.

\- Conversando com Jay de novo? - Dick sorriu e se aproximou para bagunçar o cabelo do mais novo.

\- Só um pouco. - Tim respondeu, segurando uma risada para tentar afastar a mão de Dick.

\- Ok. - Dick falou se afastando. - Eu só vou me trocar pra gente começar a treinar. Ok?

\- Certo. - Tim respondeu, vendo o outro desaparece na porta dos vestiários.

\- Ele não faz a mínima ideia… - A voz veio da frente dele, e Tim se voltou novamente para sua companhia. 

Jason estava sorrindo, olhar na direção em que Dick havia ido. Sua figura era translúcida na luz artificial da caverna, permitindo que Tim visse o uniforme dele que estava exposto por trás do vidro.

\- Mesmo se eu contasse, ele não iria acreditar. - Tim comentou. - Provavelmente iria achar que eu estou te imaginando.

As vezes Tim também pensava isso. Mas então Jason se aproximaria um pouco demais e Tim sentiria um calafrio percorrer a sua espinha, ou então poder ver o ar que ele expirava condensar bem diante dele, mesmo a caverna ter regulação climática, e lá fora estiver calor.

\- Nah! Não vale a pena. - Jason falou dando os ombros. - É melhor você ir se aquecer, Dickbird não está planejando pegar leve, eu ouvi ele comentar com Alfred que você está pronto para um próximo nível.

\- Sério? - Tim perguntou animado.

\- Yep! - Jay respondeu com um sorriso provocante. - As coisas estão começando a esquentar pra você Timmy. Logo, logo você vai estar pulando pelos telhados.

\- Mal posso esperar. - Tim falou animado. Ele sabia que a função dele era ajudar Batman, mas ele não conseguia não se sentir animado em se tornar o seu herói favorito, em se tornar Robin.

\- Então é melhor ir se aquecer! - Jason falou rindo, se espreguiçando ele continuou. - Eu vou fechar por hoje, te vejo amanhã?

\- Sim! - Tim respondeu se levantando. Com um aceno viu a imagem de Jason se dissolver no ar. - Tchau Jason.

\- OK! - Veio a voz de Dick quando ele saiu do vestiário em roupas de ginástica. - Pronto Baby Bird?

\- Sempre! - Tim respondeu. E com um último olhar para o uniforme do Robin anterior a ele, se dirigiu ao tatame para treinar.

\---------------

Jason sempre odiou aquele monumento, “Um bom Soldado”, ele não queria admitir como a existência daquilo o magoava, mas era muito. O pior era que ele nem estava mais morto… Se imaginaria que Bruce desmontar aquilo quando ele descobriu que Jason estava vivo, mas não, ainda estava lá.

Ele devia estar encarando seu antigo uniforme de Robin por muito tempo, para que Dick decidisse distraí-lo daquela linha de pensamento.

\- Sabe. - a voz do mais velho veio do lado de Jason. Ele tinha sentido o irmão se aproximando, mas tinha decidido ignorar. - Nem tudo sobre isso é ruim.

\- Duvido. - Jason replicou irritado.

\- Não, sério. - Dick falou gentil, isso irritava ainda mais Jason. - Sim, B ficava emburrado encarando por horas… E eu não posso mentir, eu vinha aqui as vezes quando eu pensava em você…

\- Seu ponto Dickbird? - Jason cortou. Ele não gostava de falar sobre como os outros sentiram a morte dele, isso trazia emoções demais para ele lidar.

\- Bem, também serviu como uma forma de Tim se sentir próximo de você. - Dick comentou. - Imaginar como você o ajudaria treinar...

\- Tenho certeza que o substituto se preparou para uma bela decepção. - Jason falou sarcástico. Ficar ali só estava piorando o modo dele.

\- Jay… - Dick suspirou exasperado. - Tim costumava passar horas aqui conversando, bem era só de um lado, mas você entendeu a situação.

\- Dick. - Jason decidiu parar aquilo ali. - Isso só está ficando deprimente.

\- Uhn… - Dick suspirou de novo. - Você tem razão... Prefere ir assaltar a geladeira atrás de sorvete?

\- Mais produtivo. - Jason concordou sério. Os dois se afastaram do monumento, e Jason gostaria que aquela conversa tivesse morrido, Ra!, ali… 

E, é claro, isso não aconteceu. Por algum motivo, o fato de Tim conversar com o monumento não saiu da cabeça de Jason. Algo estava remoendo sobre isso. Havia algo, quase como uma memória. 

O que era estranho.

Jason só tinha descoberto sobre o monumento a sua morte depois que ele fez “as pazes” com Bruce. Só quando ele visitou a caverna pela primeira vez depois de fugir para Etiópia, quatro anos antes. O que não foi um evento muito bonito. Jason não consegue se lembrar a maioria do que aconteceu depois que ele viu seu uniforme imortalizado na esquife de vidro…

Então o que era essa memória? De onde vinha essa sensação estranha? 

Jason estava tão confuso com essa sensação, que ele acabou sonhando com isso. Era meio enevoado, mas ele conseguia ver Tim de frente, falando sobre como Bruce estava ensinando ele sobre ciência forense. A voz dele parecia vinda de longe, muitas das palavras estavam se perdendo. Então a voz do próprio Jason respondeu o terceiro Robin, o qual sorriu e concordou com o que ele havia dito.

Jason acordou do sonho com uma sensação entranha. Ele não sentia os braços e pernas, como se não fossem dele, tendo uma resposta lenta e pouca sensibilidade. Ele demorou algum tempo até se sentir presente, para então conseguir se levantar da cama.

O sonho não foi um acontecimento único. Ele teve outros sonhos, alguns mais claros e outros mais difusos. Porém, todos eram basicamente os mesmos. Tim voltado para ele, conversando sobre seu treinamento, e Jason respondendo.

Aquilo não sai da cabeça dele. Então, na próxima vez que ele se encontrou com Tim, ele acabou perguntando.

\- Red? - Jason chamou a atenção do outro. Os dois estavam sentados em um dos telhados durante uma pausa na patrulha, as embalagens do lanche que eles haviam comido separadas em um canto. Tim apenas olhou para ele acenando a cabeça para que ele continuasse. - Wing me falou como você costumava conversar com meu uniforme.

Mesmo estando usando o capuz do costume de Red Robin, Jason pode ver a reação de surpresa do mais novo, seguida de vergonha.

\- Me lembre de eu fazer ele pagar ele por isso. - Tim falou depois de se recompor. - Eu tenho algumas fotos que certos ruivos vão adorar ver.

\- Será um prazer. - Jason respondeu com um sorriso maníaco. Mas, ao lembrar do assunto ele voltou sério. - Sério, você…

\- É, sim. - Tim o cortou. Com um suspiro ele continuou. - Não era minha intenção no início… Mas… era meio solitário às vezes… Ainda mais, na época em que B não queria a minha presença...

Tim explicou, as bochechas corando levemente. Jason já sabia como foi difícil para o terceiro Robin, eles já haviam falado sobre isso. Mesmo assim, todas as vezes, ele ficava irritado com a forma que Bruce tratou Tim.

\- O que você falava exatamente? - Jason perguntou, tentando focar o mais novo, não fazê-lo descer mais em memórias ruins.

\- Uhn? O treinamento de se tornar Robin a maioria das vezes… Forense, investigação, regimento físico… A maioria era o que eu tinha feito no dia… - Tim pensou distraído. E ao ouvir a resposta, Jason entrou em alerta. Era exatamente o que ele se lembrava dos sonhos.

\- Ahn… Red? - Jason chamou, e quando o mais novo o olhou nos olhos ele perguntou. - Você por acaso, não contava como foi seu dia na escola? campanha de rpg?

Instantaneamente, Tim congelou. As lentes do capuz se arregalam, e a boca dele se comprimiu em uma fina linha. Aquilo deixou Jason ansioso. O mais novo o observou com cuidado por um momento, então falou.

\- Você está se lembrando. - Tim falou com um certeza, não perguntando ou sugerindo.

\- Lembrando do que? - Jason falou incerto, ele não gostava de para onde aquilo estava indo.

\- Hood? - Tim falou pacientemente. - Porque você me perguntou sobre isso?

\- Eu disse, Wing… - Jason tentou explicar, mas Tim já estava negando com a cabeça.

\- Nightwing pode ter começado. - Tim falou sério. - Mas não é por isso que você está perguntando.

Tim o encarou, esperando. Jason queria dar uma resposta certa, queria irritar o outro para que ele deixasse o assunto de lado, queria xingar o mais novo. Mas a lembrança de um jovem Tim falando sorridente sobre como a campanha com os amigos dele tinha ido, como os olhos dele brilhavam animado. Jason não conseguiria fazer isso com ele. Com um suspiro ele finalmente falou.

\- Eu venho tendo sonhos… Desde que Dick me contou sobre seu hábito… - Jason explicou, virando seu olhar para a cidade abaixo deles, não querendo ver a reação do mais novo. - Parecem memórias… Mas é impossível, eu nunca vivi aquilo.

\- Bem… viver não seria a palavra certa. - Tim falou em um murmúrio, chamando a atenção de Jason. O mais velho se virou rapidamente para ele o pegando de surpresa. - Uhn! Quero dizer… Bem, ahn… Na verdade…

\- Red? - Jason tentou um tom irritado, mas apenas saiu algo parecido como angustiado. - Do que você está falando?

\- Bruce e Dick sempre acharam que eu estava falando sozinho. - Tim falou depois de uma pausa, voz baixa. Jason já ia questionar o que os outros dois tinham a ver, quando o mais novo continuou. - Eu não estava falando sozinho… Eles só não conseguiam te ver.

\- Que… - Jason sussurrou assustado. Aquilo não podia ser real.

\- Hood. Eu conversava com você… - Tim explicou gentilmente, mão calmamente levantando para segurar o braço de Jason. - Ou melhor, com seu fantasma.

Jason congelou. Olhando espantado para Tim. Esperando o mais novo dizer que aquilo tudo era uma pegadinha elaborada… Mas, não. Tim estava o olhando sério, gentil, mas sério. Convicto do que ele estava falando.

\- Como isso é possível? - Jason perguntou, voz baixa e meio perdida. Porém, ele já sabia que aquilo era verdade. Algo dentro dele o dizia que era real.

\- Eu não sei… - Tim respondeu, também com voz baixa. - Um dia eu estava sozinho na caverna, e quando eu falei você respondeu.

\- Deus… - Jason comentou, ainda deixando a informação assentar. depois de um momento ele falou com um sorriso leve. - Eu devo quase ter matado do coração.

\- Você não faz ideia. - Tim respondeu rindo. - Eu quase me molhei todo. Você passou mais de meia hora tentando me ajudar com uma crise de pânico.

\- Foi mal. - Jason tentou, se sentindo culpado.

\- Nah! - Tim acenou com uma mão. - Você se desculpou umas mil vezes já…

\- Uhn… - Jason estava pensando em perguntar algumas coisas sobre seu tempo como gasparzinho, quando percebeu uma coisa. - Pera! Volta a fita!!! Você está me dizendo que eu dei um de “Os fantasmas de Divertem” e você nem ia me contar? Sério Tim?

E com essa reação de Jason, Tim começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Enquanto o mais velho reclamava de como isso tinha sido um desperdício de referência o tempo todo. Cada vez que Tim tentava se acalmar Jason começava a reclamar como ele poderia estar se chamando de Patrick Swayze ou algo parecido, e Tim iria começar a rir de novo.

\-------

\- Timmy? - A voz soou perdido. Robin não devia soar assim, Tim pensou. Ele olhou para a imagem translúcida do garoto sentado a frente dele. - Você me promete uma coisa?

\- Claro. - Tim respondeu com certeza. Ele não negaria nada ao Robin, Jason, o herói dele. Jason sorriu com a resposta imediata, não o sorriso provocante sempre presente, mas um triste. Robin não deveria ficar tão triste, pensou Tim.

\- Você me promete. - Jason começou. - Não importa o que aconteça no futuro. Não se esqueça de quem eu fui como Robin. Não me importa o que digam de mim… Nem o que B fala de mim… Promete que você nunca vai esquecer quem eu fui?

Tim olhou para o outro surpreso. Mas talvez ele não devesse estar tão surpreso. Mesmo Bruce, que quase não fala do segundo Robin, fala para Tim não ser tão impulsivo quanto seu predecessor. Muitas pessoas só se lembram dele como um bruto cabeça quente. Alguns nem mesmo lembram que houve um Robin entre Dick e Tim…

Mas, Não Tim.

Tim se lembra como Jason era gentil com as vítimas, como ele sempre fazia certeza de proteger e confortar. Tim seguiu o segundo Robin por três anos. Ele viu como Jason era uma boa pessoa. Tim não iria esquecer disso.

\- Eu prometo. - Tim falou com aquela mesma convicção. O menino a frente dele sorriu, ainda triste, mas dessa vez com um brilho no olhar que só Robin tinha. Tim continuou. - Eu nunca vou esquecer do meu Robin.


End file.
